


We Belong

by Winchester_Baggins



Series: Just What I Needed [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Episode: s13e02 The rising son, AU episode: s13e4 The big Empty, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Powers (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canonical Character Death, Castiel Is a Good Parent, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel/Dean Winchester mixtape, Cock Slut Dean Winchester, Codependency, Confused Jack Kline, Crying Jack Kline, Cute Jack Kline, Dean Winchester Being an Idiot, Dean Winchester Cries During Sex, Dean Winchester Has Abandonment Issues, Dean Winchester Has Self-Esteem Issues, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester Likes It Rough, Dean Winchester Needs Castiel, Dean Winchester Needs Therapy, Dean Winchester Needs to Remove Head From Ass, Dean Winchester Tries, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Dean Winchester wants to be a better parent, Dean Winchester's mixtape, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Emotional Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s13e04 The Big Empty, Episode: s13e05 Advanced Thanatology, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Contact, Eye Sex, Family Feels, Flashback, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, I Love Jack Kline, Jack Kline & Castiel bonding, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester Bonding, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester Friendship, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester bonding, Jack Kline Feels, Jack Kline Gets a Hug, Jack Kline Has Powers, Jack Kline Loves Candy, Jack Kline Loves Nougat, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Jack Kline Saves Castiel from the Empty, Jack Kline Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline has self worth issues, Jack Kline loves Skooby Doo, Jack kline doesn't like yelling, Jack kline has abandonment issues, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Mating Bites, Men Crying, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Mia the Shapeshifter, Mild Blood, Needy Bottom Dean Winchester, Needy Dean Winchester, Nephilim, No Mary Winchester, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Praise Kink, Protective Sam Winchester, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad Dean Winchester, Sad Jack Kline, Sam Winchester is So Done, Sam winchester worries about Dean Winchester, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sexual Content, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Castiel/Dean Winchester, Soft Dean Winchester, Soft Sam Winchester, Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), Temporary Character Death, The Empty (Supernatural), They/Them Pronouns for Jack Kline, Third Wheel Sam Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Unsafe Sex, Wing Grooming, quoting the show a lot, soft jack kline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Baggins/pseuds/Winchester_Baggins
Summary: Dean and Sam have a loud discussion about Dean's fathering technique technique, or lack there of. Sam  picks up the slack in terms of taking care of Jack's mental and emotional well being until Dean can pull his head out of his own ass.  Meanwhile, Jack discovers nougat and receives their first hug.Tags and summary will be updated as the chapters are updated.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Just What I Needed [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073483
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

> Have some soft Jack. Life is too short for out baby Nephilim not to have nougat and hugs. I didn't WANT to write Dean as sucky parent to Jack, but I felt like he'd act like this (Love me some Dean tho). Remember to comment if I misgender Jack. The work is Un-betaed.  
> 

Time After Time - Cindy Lauper

It was evening and Jack was hungry again. They sensed Sam and Dean’s location and followed their instincts. They did not know how to make food yet. Sam and Dean were standing in front of a table, being angry and loud. Jack squinted. They didn’t like it. They wrapped the blanket tighter around themselves.  
“What would Cas say if he saw the way you're treating them? You think he’d be happy? He believed that Jack was good and worthy of his love!”  
Sam was yelling. Jack found it distressing.  
“Look where Cas is now Sam! Cas is dead! We burned his body! I feel so bad! I feel so bad I wish I couldn’t feel, Sam! Cas is dead! Maybe you can forget that, but I can’t! You go and coddle the kid who got him dead! I can’t do it!”  
Jack saw Sam’s nose twitch, then he turned his head.  
“Jack-”  
Jack just stared at the two. They remembered what Castiel had said to them; ‘You can trust Dean and Sam.’ Jack tried to self soothe by scenting the blanket and thinking of all of the times Castiel had told them that he told them.  
‘Hello stranger. I think I love you.’  
‘You are good Jack. You are good and I love you.’  
‘Good morning Jack. I just wanted to tell you I love you.’  
‘It is almost time for Dean and Sam to meet you. I know they’ll love you as much as I love you.’  
‘I love you. I’ll be right back for you. Don’t go anywhere.’  
Their mind turned to a memory of Castiel and Dean together. Castiel pressed Dean’s hand to where Jack was growing. Jack remembered pressing against Dean’s hand, feeling out his soul. It was awe inspiring. It was different from grace. It was warmer and full of emotion. Dean was always feeling a lot of things at once. Castiel’s mind had glowed with joy and pride. Sam’s voice and energy was always there, hovering around the edges. They found Sam’s constant presence comforting. Jack loved their family.

Jack opened their eyes and they were outside, hiding their face in the blanket. Jack wasn’t sure how that happened. They didn’t remember flapping their wings unhappily, but they had only been fidgeting. Jack frowned. They heard the door open and the sound of boots crunching.  
“Jack.”  
It was Sam. Sam was so big. Jack craned their neck to look up at him.  
“Hey bud… We’ve been looking for you.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
Jack hid their mouth and nose in the comfort of the grey blanket. The scent was fading away, which was distressing.  
“You two were so loud and angry.”  
“Bet you wanted to be somewhere else huh?”  
Sam sounded like he knew what that was like.  
“And then I just was.”  
Sam sat down next to them on the cold ground.  
“I’ll tell you what, you got some special skills, but you’ve just gotta make sure and get a grip on them so that you don’t accidentally hurt anybody.”  
Everything was coming together in Jack’s mind. Dean was worried that Jack was going to hurt people. Castiel was not around to teach them how to use their powers. Dean thought that Jack was dangerous. Jack was dangerous. Castiel said to trust Dean right?  
“Is that why Dean hates me?”  
Sam’s face did something odd. His eyes got really big and his forehead wrinkled up. His mouth made an O shape. It was kind of funny. Jack was too sad to laugh.  
“Dean doesn’t hate you Jack. Look… Sometimes the wires in Dean’s head get crossed, and then he gets frustrated, and then he makes his frustration into anger, fear...”  
Jack wrinkled their nose, because now they were just more confused than ever.  
“Why would he be afraid?”  
Sam would know if anyone would, right?  
“Because Dean thinks it's his job to protect everyone. We need to protect you. You’re ours, but we also may need to protect people from you.”  
Jack paused. Their chest ached with a new feeling. They didn’t like it.  
“Maybe I’m not worth all that.”  
Sam’s face did something that Jack did not understand.  
“Castiel thought you were. So do I…”  
Jack averted their gaze.  
“And Dean thinks so too.”  
Jack’s wings shuffled in discomfort. Dean didn’t think so. Sam was wrong. Dean hated Jack.  
“Can I come back inside?”  
“Yeah, come on.”  
Jack did not know how they had ended up outside. They were thankful that Sam let them back inside. That night, Sam worked with them on moving objects on purpose. Sam told them that it was so that Jack could do it when they wanted and not just when they were upset. Jack tried to move the pencil Sam set out for them. They really wanted someone to be proud. They wanted someone to love them.

Jack went with Sam and Dean on their next case. Dean told them to take the couch, but Sam made that sad puppy face and told Jack he would take the couch instead.  
“No, it's okay Sam. I don’t sleep much.”  
Jack smiled all sweet and innocent up at his uncle, like he hadn’t killed Cas. Dean knew that, rationally, he was being unfair. He knew that Lucifer had killed Cas. He knew that Cas had made a bad decision and gone after Lucifer after Jack had torn him to shreds. Dean knew that Cas knew that Jack was going to hurt him on the way out. None of it seemed to matter. All he saw when he looked at Jack was a little Cas mini-me. He couldn’t stand it. The Cas mini-me who had caused all of the bleeding… The cleanup had felt physically painful, like he and Sammy were mopping the last of Cas from the floor. Jack had caused Cas’s death. Dean didn’t want to feel this way, but all he seemed to do was feel things these days. Cas had been white as a ghost and really damn wobbly from the blood loss. Dean had really tried to get to him, but his damn brother knew better and restrained him. The kicker was that Jack appeared to be a really sweet kid. Jack honestly seemed to want Dean’s attention and approval, but Dean couldn’t give it. Cas was dead. 

Before they headed out of the motel, Sam gave Jack some change and let them go to the ancient candy machine. He sat in his usual seat, giving Dean a pointed look.  
“What?”  
Sam shrugged.  
“Nothing. I was just under the impression that you told Cas that you’d help raise Jack.”  
Dean gaped at his brother for a moment.  
“What are you?-”  
“I’ve been doing all the dad stuff Dean. You’re really hands off. I haven’t even seen you touch them. You’re acting like Dad.”  
Dean made a ‘don’t give me that’ noise.  
“No. Do you know what they said to me last night when they flew outside? They think you HATE them Dean.”  
Dean blinked at Sam. His eyes burned. Somehow, it just clicked into place that the young adult outside of the car was the baby who had rounded Cas’s belly for so many months. The guy climbing into the back of the impala, carrying armfuls of candy and wearing a goofy little grin had kicked his hand through Cas’s skin. Dean had heard their heart thumping away through a stethoscope. Those two people were one and the same. Dean felt a tear leak out as he watched Jack tear into a Milky Way through the rearview mirror. Jack was a good kid. Weird, but a good kid. Cas would be pissed.  
“I like Nougat!”  
Jack exclaimed into the silence. The corner of Dean’s lip twitched and he let out a little huff.  
“Hey.”  
Jack froze, visibly worried.  
“Any Snickers?”  
Jack smiled again, glad to pass Dean a candy bar.  
“The machine gave me whatever I wanted if I wanted it. Do the machines normally work like that?”  
Dean chuckled, feeling emotionally wrung out. He missed Cas now more than ever. He was supposed to be here, to see their kid ask stupid questions and try their first candy bar.  
“Not if you don’t give it money and push the buttons.”  
“Okay.”  
Dean ate his candy and pulled out of the motel parking lot to the sound of Sam scolding Jack not to eat all the candy at once.  
“Seriously, don’t, you’ll get a stomach ache and spoil your dinner.”  
Jack just squinted and nodded. Dean decided that, if he took baby steps, he could be better at this. 

The shifter that Sam and Dean talked to was kind. Her name was Mia. She transformed into people who had died so that their loved ones could get closure. The three of them helped her, and Jack used his powers on purpose. They were able to save Sam using their powers. Dean even told Jack that he did good. Jack asked Mia if she could please turn into their omega parent. They never got to see him. They explained that Sam and Dean were not really their brothers, but their father and uncle. Their Omega father had died the day they were born. Jack never got to hug him or tell him how much he meant to them. Jack never got to thank him for keeping them. Mia was happy to do it. The scent was wrong and she didn’t have any wings or grace. It was wonderful to see Castiel’s face. Mia hugged them. Jack started to cry and Mia held them, rubbing their back. It was so good to be held. Jack didn’t realize they needed it this much until now. Jack thanked Mia over and over. She was a good person.


	2. Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now

Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now - Starship

-

Jack missed Castiel. His scent was beginning to dissipate from his room and bed. Sam told Jack that Castiel never spent much time in his own bed or room. Jack knew that. Castiel used to enjoy taking naps in Dean’s room. Jack was not ready to give up his scent. They were too deeply connected to Castiel’s scent to just go without it. Jack found another one of Castiel’s things, a mug for coffee, and stowed it away to scent it. They climbed into bed, in Castiel’s old room, clutching the mug and wishing for Castiel. They begged whatever and whoever was out there to give them Castiel. They cried a little before going to sleep.

It was dark. He was lying face down on a solid black surface. It was disconcerting to wake up in a place as empty and black as this. Castiel remembered Jack’s birth. He remembered a pain in his back. Then he woke up here. Was this death? Castiel stood up and began to wander. Something was there with him.  
“I know you’re there. I can feel you…”   
“Hello.”  
Whatever the being was approaching Castiel looked exactly like his vessel.  
“What are you?”  
“Oh, I’m just your friendly neighborhood cosmic entity.”  
The entity’s voice was mock polite and fake cheerful. It chilled Castiel.  
“Why do you look like me?”  
“Oh yes… Yes. Well, I show up in my real form and you freak out and rip out your own eyes, etc. and it would be embarrassing, wouldn’t it? For both of us.”  
The entity didn’t seem to want to attack him right away.  
“What is this place?”  
“Oh yes. Excellent question. You see, before God and Amara, creation, destruction, heaven, hell, your precious little earth, what was there?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Yes! That’s right! Nothing. Nothing but empty. And you are soaking in it. Angels and Demons, you all come here when you die. Every angel that ever died is here, sleeping an endless, peaceful sleep. You know, I… I was sleeping too. Hey, since we’re palls, there's something I’ve just got to know. I’ve just got to ask… Hmm why are you awake? Cus’ fun fact, in all of forever, nothing ever wakes up here, honey. Never ever! Second fun fact, when you woke up, I woke up, and I don’t like being awake! So, what’s up smart guy?”  
Castiel did not like the way the entity used and manipulated Jimmy Novak’s likeness. The entity was starting to turn hostile and angry. It seemed annoyed more than anything.   
“I don’t know.”  
“Think!”  
It was true. Castiel had no idea.  
“The Winchesters. Sam and Dean! They must have made a deal!”  
“No, no, no, no, not with me and I’m the only one that has any pull here. Not heaven. Not hell. Not G.O.D. himself. So, think harder! Wrack that perky little brain of yours!”  
The entity poked Castiel in the forehead. It was invasive and obnoxious. Castiel’s face contorted. It seemed that the entity was no longer interested in false politeness.  
“Stay away from me.”  
Castiel growled.  
“Okay. Fine. I’ll wrack in for you.”  
The entity took hold of his head in one hand. Castiel let out a blood curdling scream. The pain squeezing his brain brought him to his hands and knees. The air was knocked out of his lungs. He could barely speak.  
“What did you do to me?”  
Castiel was finding it hard to sit up from his place on the ground.   
“Oh I read your mind, such as it is.”  
“What do you want?”  
Castiel grimaced and pushed himself up to a kneeling position. His form refused to cooperate with his wish to stand.  
“I want… I want you to shut up... I want hmm… Having you awake, it's like a gnat flew right up here”  
The entity pointed toward their ear. A look of discomfort contorted their face.  
“And it's trapped and it's buzzing.”  
Castiel had a thought. It may work, but it was a long shot.  
“Having me awake causes you pain…”   
“If you can’t sleep? Yeah, and I like sleep. I need sleep.”  
The entity eyed him with clear disdain.  
“Get rid of me.”  
The entity rolled their eyes.  
“No.”  
“Send me back to Earth.”  
It was worth a try.  
“Alright, I throw you so deep into the empty that you can’t bother me anymore. Mm-hmm.”  
“Except you know that that won’t work or you would have done it already.”  
Castiel called its bluff easily.  
“Pretty smart… Pretty smart…”  
“Send me back!”  
Castiel had learned from humans that you should just order others to do what you want. It might work.  
“Mmm no. There is nothing for you back there. You don’t want to go back. Here, let me show you.”  
The entity clutched his head. Memories of every time he disappointed his friends flashed by. Castiel teamed up with Crowley. He spied on the Winchesters and Bobby Singer. The leviathan took over his body and loosed themselves on Earth. Naomi brainwashed him and tried to get him to kill Dean. He stole the angel tablet and lost it. He accidentally helped Metatron lock the angels out of heaven and the angels. He couldn’t save Dean from the Mark of Cain. Castiel couldn’t fight the Attack Dog spell. He said ‘yes’ to Lucifer. Castiel hid in his mental bunker and let Lucifer run a muck in his body. Finally, Castiel ran off as soon as Jack was born and got himself killed.  
“Come on Castiel! Wouldn’t you rather be a fonder memory than a constant festering disappointment?”  
The entity kicked him in the chest, causing him to yelp in pain and fall to his side. Maybe it was better this way.  
“Now, let's just, lay down… Let's just try and sleep..”  
The entity stroked his back and his hair. Sleep was starting to sound awfully tempting. Castiel took several hitching breaths. The world was probably better off without him. His last memories were so full of pain...  
“Think about it, hm? No regrets… No pain… Kiddo, Save yourself.”  
Castiel’s drowsy mind turned to his own ‘kiddo.’ He couldn’t go back to sleep. He had a family waiting on Earth. He’d never even really held Jack, or scented them, or watched them interact with Sam and Dean.  
“I’ve already been saved…”  
Castiel tried to stand again. The entity promptly kicked him in the gut. Castiel thought of a time when Jack lived there. It offended him for Jack, more than himself.  
“You can prance, you can preen, and you can scream and yell, but somehow I’m awake and I will stay awake. I will keep you awake until we both go insane. I will fight you and I will fight forever and I will fight you for eternity.”   
Castiel finally stood, getting right into the entity’s face.  
“No.”  
“Release me.”

Sam and Dean were heading out. They’d left Jack with plenty of food and a laptop. Jack really seemed to enjoy streaming Scooby Doo, so the brothers told them that they could watch as much as they wanted while they were gone, as long as they remembered to have dinner and a shower. Jack agreed, never letting their eyes leave the screen.   
“This is wonderful…”  
Jack smiled at the cartoon. His eyes shone as if it were a grand miracle.  
“Sure kiddo.”  
Dean patted Jack on the arm. When Sammy was a baby, he’d been this way about TV too. When Dad left him to take care of Sam, Dean would put on bad late night shows to stop Sammy from crying. He’d feed Sammy and tuck him in, but Sammy had been a baby, so he’d fuss. Dean ended up holding baby Sam until the both of them fell asleep with laugh tracks coming out of a motel TV. He held Sammy on his chest, careful not to squeeze or roll on him. When Dean was little he had known that he should keep Sammy from crying or they’d get taken away. It was more than that. Sammy had been his baby. They may be siblings, but Dean kept his fever down when he was hot, fed him when he was hungry, changed him when he was dirty, and held him when he was lonely. Dean missed that with Jack. He was good at it. It was nice to be needed like that, but it was also a big way he and Sam had bonded early on. Jack had explained that, since the world was so dangerous right now, they had grown up quickly. Now that Dean was actually trying with the kid, it wasn’t that different from taking care of Sammy when he was really little. All Sam had wanted was Lucky Charms. Now Sam had to hide his Crunch Cookie Crunch from Jack. Oh how the tables have turned.  
“Remember, Cookie cereal isn’t dinner. I left you chicken and rice. That's dinner food, kay? Put it in the microwave for one minute. Remember to use a knife, fork, and spoon this time. Chicken and rice isn’t hand food.”  
Jack just nodded, never letting their eyes roam from Scooby and the gang. Dean shook his head. 

When Dean got the call he assumed it was Jack. Jack tended to get onely. Dean didn’t know how he’d feel if he had a psychic link with someone for the first several months of existence, then had it cut off abruptly. Jack was dealing with it by using the phone he and Sam had bought them a lot to make sure they were alive and to talk nonsense. Dean tried to remember the inane crap Sammy used to like to talk about when he started to lose his patience with Jack  
“Hello?”  
“Dean.”  
It wasn’t Jack’s voice at all. Dean had to pull over. It was Cas. Dean made eye contact with Sam.  
“Cas?”  
Sam sat up straight. His eyes grew wide.  
“I’m on a payphone near the convenience store you and Sam frequent. Will you please come pick me up?”   
“Of course. On our way.”  
Both Sam and Dean stood at a distance from Castiel, not wanting to get their hopes too high.  
“Cas…”  
Dean’s voice broke.  
“Is that really you?”  
Cas just made that little ‘well, what can you do?’ face and shrugged.  
“No. You’re dead.”  
Sam mumbled, clearly as in Shock as Dean.  
“Well, I was, but then I annoyed an ancient cosmic being so much that it sent me back.”  
Sam just stood there with his mouth hanging open.  
“I don't even know what to say.”  
“Well I do.”  
Dean threw his arms around Cas, squeezing him. He felt real, solid, warm.  
“Welcome home...”  
He started to pull away, but never really stepped back. He was in Cas’s space. Cas was in his space. Cas was alive and wow they were kissing. Cas’s lips were chapped and dry, but moved with Dean. One tentative kiss led into another until Dean gave up on counting. It wasn’t important anyway. Cas was alive, for crying out loud. Dean only pulled away when Sam coughed loudly. Dean whipped his mouth, red in the face, as Sam gave Cas a hug.  
“How long was I gone?”  
“Too damn long.”  
Dean tried not to smile, but what would be the point in that? He had Cas back. Cas was really here. Cas was alive.  
“Where were you?”  
Sam asked. Cas’s eyes glazed over.  
“The empty. Apparently, it's where angels and demons go when they die.”  
“Who brought you back? Chuck?”  
“No…”  
Cas squinted up at them, shaking his head.  
“God has no power in the empty.”  
Dean just stared at Cas, trying to believe he was really here. Then his baby brother made the most logical connection.  
“Jack…”

When Sam, Dean, and Cas arrived back at the bunker, they found Jack in the library, typing away at the computer Sam had left them. Jack was leaning in with a look on their face, suggesting a great cosmic puzzle lay before them. They squinted in a way that was very Cas-like. Dean hoped that Sam had the sense to leave Safe Search on. All they needed was to find out where babies came from from the internet.  
“Hey. You’re back early.”  
Jack mumbled without looking up.  
“Jack… Um…”  
Jack’s hands stopped moving and they looked up at Sam with worried blue eyes.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Something in the room shifted. Sam and Dean couldn’t detect what it was for exactly, but they figured it was probably an angel thing. Jack’s milky, baby scent shifted, growing sweeter. Cas’s scent spiked. Sam and Dean had learned in high school health class that omega scent spikes after birth to assist with bonding. There was no way to know if that’s what was going on, but Dean would bet money on it. Jack just sat there, blinking at Cas, like they’d never seen anything quite like him before. Maybe they hadn’t.   
“We burned your body and what burns stays dead…”  
Jack murmured, tilting in a mannerism clearly borrowed from the angel before them. Cas was smiling. The crows feet at the corners of his eyes stood out. His blue eyes were warm.  
“Jack… Did you bring Cas back?...”  
Sam asked. Jack looked from Cas, to Sam, then down at the table. They furrowed their brow and squinted. It was times like this that made Dean think ‘mini-Cas.’  
“I don’t know… I wanted him back… Begged for him to come back… but…”  
Jack raised their head again. They locked eyes with Cas, doing that angelic stare down thing. Cas just stared back. His eyes smiled and sparkled. The scent in the air was a weird kind of good. It was like postpartum omega, unpresented child, familial bonding pheromones, love, happiness, safety… It was a lot for Dean, so he hung back a bit.  
Jack remembered this energy coming from Dean before. Castiel had been alive when, just like he is now.  
“Well here he is.”  
Dean half smiled at Jack. His alpha bonding pheromones took Jack by surprise. They hadn’t smelled anything like that on Dean before. The most they had gotten from Dean was the scent of affection, anger, sadness, and guilt. Dean smelled nice like this though. Jack licked their lips. They were suddenly very dry.  
“Because of me?”  
The only thing that Jack knew for sure was that Castiel was here and Jack loved Castiel. Sam cleared his throat.  
“We don’t know. We don’t know Jack… We think maybe.”  
Castiel was smiling at them. It was a good smile. Jack had been waiting so long to see it. Castiel’s wings were tattered, but they, but they puffed up with joy. His grace glowed the way Jack remembered. His scent was the same, but stronger. Jack itched to put his nose in Castiel’s neck, to scent his father properly.  
“Thank you Jack.”  
Something was happening behind Jack’s eyes. It was a pressure that hurt.  
“I missed you so much.”  
Jack hugged Castiel with awkward arms. Castiel held them and let them scent him. Castiel scented them in return. His wings wrapped around Jack’s. Even his grace brushed up against Jack’s. Jack wrapped around it and held it. This was important. Sam and Dean were always talking about family. They said that Jack was their family. These people were their family in more than one way. Jack had a brief flash, a vision. In the vision, they had a female parent. Their biological parent was someone called Lucifer. Their mother was a human. Jack was a boy. Their mother loved them. When Castiel came in contact with their mother, Jack chose Castiel to be their father without being related to him. Jack bonded with Castiel without growing inside of him. Sam and Dean helped care for Jack after Castiel died to protect Jack. Dean did not like Jack, but Sam wanted to try. Then Castiel returned from the dead, just as he did now. These two humans and this angel were going to be Jack’s family one way or another. Jack did not know how many different scenarios there were, but it was clear that Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Jack, were a family.

Castiel held them at arm’s length to get a better look at them. Jack’s wings seemed to be developing nicely. They fluttered happily. The feathers were fluffy and downie. Castiel couldn’t wait to groom them later. Jack’s grace was strong and vibrant. His soul, so much like Dean’s, was more beautiful than words could describe.   
“Sam and Dean tell me you’re doing well.”  
Jack’s blue eyes lit up.  
“I am.”  
Jack’s smile could have lit up a room. Castiel didn’t think anyone had a lovelier smile than Dean up until this moment. Jack had the loveliest smile. Jack was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen.  
“Watch this.”  
Jack scurried over to the desk where they had been sitting. They held out their hand. The pencil on the desk levitated. They were almost able to grab it. Jack glanced at Castiel with a proud little grin on their face.  
“I can move the pencil!”  
Jack glanced toward Sam then to Castiel with a cute gummy smile.  
“AND I found a case! A hunter case!”  
Dean narrowed his eyes and stood up straight. He had been watching Cas with Jack. Cas was so good with Jack, it freaking hurt his brain.  
“What kind of case?”  
“Zombies!”  
Jack turned to Castiel conspiratorially and stage whispered to him.  
“I know what zombies are now!”  
Jack looked back at Dean, clearly eager for his approval. It was so sweet that it made Castiel’s heart practically burst. Castiel watched as Sam and Dean fretted over how Jack could possibly know how to find a case. His child was smart and bright. His soul and grace twisted beautifully. He and Dean had not created something destructive, as Castiel had initially feared. They had created someone filled with hope and love. He had some catching up to do, but the love he held in his heart for Jack was unparalleled. Dean taught Castiel him to care and love. Together, they had made someone who cared and loved just as much as Dean did. Jack would be good for the world. Maybe Castiel could be happy here with Sam, Dean, and Jack, his family.

Castiel and Jack sat on his old bed, which he told Jack that they could keep. Jack was only a week old. So much had happened to them in the time Castiel had been gone. Jack’s soft, baby feathers had come in, and Castiel brushed through them with his fingers, removing the loose ones and distributing Jack’s young grace over them so that they would grow. Jack hadn’t groomed themselves yet. They didn’t know how and the Winchesters couldn’t teach them. Castiel asked Jack all of the things they had learned and done. Castiel let Jack scent him and scented them in return before tucking them in. He promised that he would be there in the morning. Jack told Castiel that they didn’t sleep much. Castiel advised them that Dean may need Castiel’s attention, so;  
“Don’t come into Dean’s room when you wake up in the morning. Sometimes your parents need alone time. Plus, Dean is an angry sleeper, like a hibernating bear.”   
Jack tilted their head, but nodded. There were some things Castiel had not let them see in the womb, when he and Dean were together. He had explained that there are certain things that it is okay to keep private. How Castiel and Dean showed they loved each other was one of those things.  
“Good night Jack.”  
“Good night Castiel.”  
Castiel turned out the lights in Jack’s room and shut the door. 

Dean was in the middle of changing for bed when Cas slipped wordlessly into his room and shut the door. Dean really never made a big deal about knocking. He wasn’t about to start. When he saw Cas standing there, something inside of his crumbled. Dean dropped the t-shirt that he had been planning to put on as he slept and just kind of stood there in his undershorts, staring at Cas. Cas’s eyes seemed to sparkle in the low lamplight. Dean was always somehow taken off guard by how deep and blue they were. Cas didn’t say anything. He just watched Dean with a little half smile on his face. He looked big and awkward in all of that clothes. Dean had missed him so much. To go on, to keep fighting without him, it had been such a chore. He had done it because Cas would have wanted him to live. Finally, after what felt like a decade of soul penetrating eye contact, Dean couldn’t take it anymore. He stalked toward Cas, pushing him up against the door. Cas went without protest. Dean dropped to his knees. He wanted to touch Cas now. He clumsily undid Cas’s belt and yanked his pants and underwear down in one go. Cas’s cock was small and soft. Dean pressed his nose into Cas’s dark pubic hair, scenting him desperately. Dean licked and suckled at Cas’s cock, whining in his throat. This was Cas’s cock. This was Cas’s scent. He could smell and taste Cas because he was here. Dean whimpered at the scent of Cas’s arousal. His cock was hardening against Dean’s cheek. Dean’s breath hitched and he desperately took all of Cas at once. He choked, but did not pull off. Cas felt too real, down his throat. Dean fucked his own face on Cas’s dick, gagging and choking, but feeling alive. He couldn’t breathe properly, but he felt like it didn’t matter. All that mattered was this. Cas, in his mouth, down his throat, purring. Dean felt drool dripping down his neck and chest.  
“Dean…”  
Cas petted the back of his neck. Dean took him in one more time, savoring the taste. Cas pulled him off, causing him to whine again. Dean’s throat hurt, but the pain was proof that Cas had been inside of him.  
“Breathe.”  
Cas prompted after bending down and tasting Dean’s mouth. Dean gulped in air, realizing throating Cas had cut off his air supply.  
“I’m here Dean.”   
Cas continued to pet him. Dean absentmindedly took one of Cas’s balls into his mouth and gazed up at him. Cas was here. All Dean wanted to smell, touch, taste, was Cas.   
“Dean… What do you need?”  
Dean let his mouth go slack in surprise. He wanted to treat Cas. Why was Cas making it about what Dean wanted. Still…  
“Fuck me?”  
He and Cas had been having really tame sex once Jack became more sentient. It was all, spooning up from behind and gentle rocking with Dean doing all the topping. That was nice and everything, but right now, Dean needed concrete proof that Cas was alive. He needed to be reminded that Cas was real with the deep ache that came from Cas pounding away at him. Cas lifted an eyebrow as Dean licked a hungry stripe up his cock. If Cas didn’t hurry, Dean would just deep throat him again. Cas pushed him away.  
“Go lay down.”  
Dean nearly slipped in his hurry to get up. Cas stripped, watching Dean get comfortable in bed.   
“I almost gave up and went back to sleep in the empty.”  
Cas kicked his shoes to the side.  
“But the entity accidentally reminded me that I have family waiting for me here.”  
Cas traced a finger over his hole, coming away coated with his slick. He ‘hmmed.’ Dean felt like crying. That was a sound he’d missed a lot. Cas pressed down against Dean, skin against skin. He kissed Dean, first in a sweet, chaste way. Then Dean grew needy and licked into his mouth, muling at the taste of Cas.  
“You're so good Dean. So good and compassionate and sweet. My precious man.”  
Cas whispered praise against his lips. It was hard for Dean to hear. He tried to turn away, but Cas held his face in his hands.  
“In the empty, we dream of our regrets. I thought of all of those times I was a disappointment. All of the times I let you down. The times I wasn’t there, that I wasn’t strong enough, or that I betrayed you and Sam.”  
“Cas-”  
Cas slid down Dean’s body. He placed kisses here and there. Dean shivered as Cas’s stubble scratched his hip bone.  
“I never dreamt of the times I spent here with you. I didn’t dream of saving you, leaving heaven, mating with you, or having Jack with you.”  
Cas kissed his cock with a weird sort of gentle reverence.  
“I don’t want to have any more regrets between the two of us.”  
Cas took some of his own slick and circled his asshole gently. Dean’s breath caught in his lungs.  
“Let me make love to you.”  
“Jeez.”  
Dean spread his legs wider, blushing furiously. Cas’s eyes were on his face as he placed little nibbling kisses over Dean’s thighs.  
“I want to bite you. Let me claim you.”  
Dean stopped breathing. Cas held his eyes as he pushed a finger in. He’d bitten Cas out of instinct during Cas’s first heat and during his rut. It was a rare omega who wanted to return the favor. Cas wasn’t any omega though. Cas had gone millions of years without presenting. He had no president for this, nor did he seem to care.  
“We belong to each other already. I feel drawn to make the next physical step.”   
Cas added more slick and another finger. It burned, but Dean welcomed it. Cas licked and suckled around his hole, smelling pleased.  
“I would regret it if I didn’t express my desire to you.”  
“Yeah.”  
Dean was breathless. He belonged to Cas anyway. The thought of those teeth sinking into his skin gave him goosebumps.  
“Yeah, go for it…”  
Cas opened him up slowly, making Dean beg when he was ready to take his cock. Even when Dean was open and begging, Cas didn’t let up. He gave Dean a prostate massage that Dean swore was going to give him a heart attack. When Cas finally took mercy on him, Dean was straight up crying. It wouldn’t have taken much. He was so relieved that Cas was alive, that he probably would have blubbered like a baby as soon as Cas was in him no matter what. Cas was so hot, licking his tears up and dominating his mouth like he owned the right to kiss him. Dean made a reched sound as Cas slid inside. The smell of Cas’s slick, his arousal, Dean’s arousal, and Dean’s tears were a great mix. Dean was loose and Cas’s smooth omega cock slid in and out easily. Cas looked so damn handsome between Dean’s legs. He fit there, like it was his place. Cas fucked him like he intended to break Dean and keep him in bed forever. Cas fucked him like Dean was his personal cock hole. He drove in hard and fast, never giving him a break. Their hips smacked together, creating obscene sounds. Dean kept whimpering and pulling Cas closer. Dean was going to feel this all day tomorrow. He looked forward to it. Cas took one of his slickened hands and gave Dean’s dick a couple of pulls. His hand was surprisingly gentle for how rough he was being. Dean buried his nose behind Cas’s ear and his knot started to bulge.   
“That’s it.”  
Cas whispered praise into the skin of his neck.  
“Show me your knot.”  
Dean did. His knot popped, spraying cum over his chest and belly. Dean couldn’t be bothered to be embarrassed. He blinked tears out of his eyes. Cas groaned into Dean’s shoulder and bit down hard. Dean shuddered. His muscles clamped down on Cas. He was so sore that he was sure he wouldn’t be able to feel Cas come. Cas arched his back and groaned. Dean pressed Cas’s head down into his shoulder with one clutching. Cas wanted him. It was so good to be wanted. His shoulder hurt where Cas’s teeth had found purchase, but Cas wanted him enough to claim him. Cas sucked at the new bite, smelling contented. Cas cleaned them with a thought. Dean clung to Cas, not wanting to let go for a second. He turned into a giant girl and cried into Cas’s neck, because thank fuck Cas wasn’t dead. As Dean drifted off, tangled in Cas’s limbs, Cas promised that he would be here when Dean woke up, and always. He would be here, even in the afterlife. Castiel would find a way to be with Dean. They did share a profound bond after all.

Dean’s Top 13 Traxx  
Track 1: Just What I Needed - The Cars  
Track 2: Can’t Fight This Feeling - REO Speedwagon  
Track 3: I’ll Be There For You - Bon Jovi   
Track 4: Good Times Bad Times - Led Zeppelin  
Track 5: Burnin’ for You - Blue Oyster Cult  
Track 6: Hot Blooded - Foreigner  
Track 7: Sweet Emotion - Aerosmith  
Track 8: Wheel in the Sky - Journey   
Track 9: Here I Go Again - White Snake  
Track 10: All Out of Love - Air Supply  
Track 11: We Belong - Pat Benatar  
Track 12: Time After Time -Cindy Lauper  
Track 13: Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now - Starship


End file.
